La Nouvelle vie de Bianca di Angelo
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Que deviens Bianca après sa réincarnation? Ou plutôt qui deviens elle? Cette fanfiction à la réponse: Une jeune fille fan de Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**Salut! Cette fanfictions qui raconte l'histoire de la réincarnation de Bianca di Angelo me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps alors c'est parti!**  
 **Remarque: Pour moi la réincarnation est le fait d'envoyer son âme dans le corps d'une autre personnes, ce qui est différent de la renaissance, où l'âme se forge un nouveau corps.**  
Bianca laissa s'échapper le sable qu'elle tenait dans son poing.C'était un sable d'un brun très foncé, presque noir.  
Bianca di Angelo, fille d'Hadès et chasseresse d'Artémis était morte trois ans plus tôt, écrasée sous un géant de bronze nommé Talos.  
Les trois juges des Enfers avaient vu sa mort comme un acte d'Héroïsme et l'avaient envoyée aux Élysées, le lieu le plus paradisiaque des Enfers. Par la suite, elle avait réussi à rattraper les erreurs de son vivant en calmant la colère de son jeune frère Nico di depuis que Nico avait vaincu l'armée de Chronos avec le secours des morts des Enfers, Bianca n'avait plus rien à faire.  
Mais alors _vraiment_ rien.  
Pas de quêtes à réaliser.  
Pas de monstres à tuer.  
"Pas de petit frère à protéger.  
Pas de déesse à servir.  
Oui, dit comme ça, ça peut passer pour une vie (enfin, une mort) de rêve.  
Mais Bianca s'ennuyait à mourir, sans mauvais jeu de mots.  
Elle s'allongea sur la plage des Élysées près de ses deux amis de Mort.  
La première s'appelait l'avait connue de son vivant, dans la chasse d'Artémis.C'était une fille musclée, de haute stature, à la peau tannée par le soleil et aux cheveux bruns coupés à ras. Elle était morte un an plus tôt, sous les coups d'une drakinae .  
L'autre était Luke Castellan,l'ancien hôte de Chronos le titan.  
Pour être honnête la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu aux Élysées, Bianca lui avait assené la baffe du siècle. Mais finalement, il n'était pas si méchant que ça.  
Bianca tourna légèrement la tête vers Shanon.  
-Jamais tu t'ennuies ?demanda t-elle.  
-Hein ? fit Shanon.  
Elle se tenait sur les mains,les bras bien tendus et la tête à l'envers .  
-Tu fais le poirier depuis combien de temps ? demanda Luke.T'es vraiment bizarre...  
Shanon lui tira la langue et croisa les jambes sans perdre l'équilibre une seule seconde.  
-7heures, répondit- elle. Je suis sure que tu en es incapable, garçon.  
Shanon était chasseresse depuis1877, et ce n'était pas dans la mort qu'elle perdrait ses principes.  
Bianca se releva et épousseta sa longue jupe noire.  
Elle leva les yeux et embrassa du regard les Enfers, son droit de naissance.  
La fille d'Hadès saisit le tronc d'un arbre qui poussait là et grimpa tout en haut.  
De là, elle pouvait voir par-dessus les murs des Élysées .  
Ses yeux de chasseresses ne quittaient pas le temple des juges .  
Un acte de bravoure pouvait être récompensé non? Alors...  
-Je vais me réincarner,déclara-t-elle soudain .  
Shanon perdit son équilibre de sept heures et tomba sur le sable.  
-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?  
Bianca lui sourit.  
-Pour voir ce que ça fait d'être dans la peau d'une autre.


	2. Avant propos

Les personnages du drame:

Bianca di Angelo: Un sœur et fantôme

Lucy Smith: Une réincarnation.

Gytha Smith: Une Grand mère. Morte.

Thal' Guevara: Une cinglé shipeuse de l'extrême aux cheveux bleus.

Thorn:Un manticore vengeresse.

Monsieur Whide: Un employé des pompes funèbres.

Hadès: Un Papa. Et dieux de la Mort.

Nico di Angelo: Un frère, héros, petit copain, fils d'Hadès.

Will Solace: Un petit ami médecin fils d'Apollon, archer...nul.

Ampos: Un zombie.

Jules Albert: Un autre zombie

Et:

Junko.

Une écharpe.

 **Lequel préféré vous?**

 **Ah, ah, quelle question! Nico bien sur!**


	3. Chapitre 1: Lucy Smith

**Salut tout le monde! Désolé si vous avez attendu, voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

Lucy Smith s'assit sur sa chaise du cours de latin. En sortant ses affaires, elle regarda s'installer les autres élèves. Pas un seul ne lui adressait un regards. Rien de bien nouveau. Lucy savait que tous le monde la trouvait chiante à parler sans cesse de mythologie, de peuple antiques et de livres. Les livres en questions était souvent,pour ne pas dire tout le temps ceux de Rick Riordan. Lucy les avaient tous lus. Cinq fois. Et elle entamait le sixième tours.

Les autres élèves ,eux, ne s'intéressaient pas des masses aux héros de l'Olympe. Quand ils ouvraient la bouche pour parler littérature,c'était pour parler de la série Devils. Et rien d'autres.

Bref,Lucy savait que personne ne s'approcherait d'elle. Elle avait bien des amis, avant, quand elle et ses parents vivaient encore à Londres,mais maintenant, a la Nouvelle Orlèans, elle pouvait toujours courir. Qui voudrait être ami avec une fille bizarre à qui il arrivait des trucs bizarre ?

Ah,oui, les trucs bizarre, parlons en !

Un beau jour(qui ne l'était pas)Lucy c'était réveillée, deux ans plutôt, complètement guérie de sa myopie. Même si c'était quelque peu étonnant, Lucy ne s'en été pas plainte. Plus étrange par contre était son histoire de pupille et de cheveux. Ils étaient devenus plus sombres Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés avaient viré au marron foncé. Lucy savait qu'a l'adolescence, certaines choses changeaient, mais ça, c'était pas dans la liste si ? Ni ça,ni ses yeux noisettes qui devenaient bruns chocolat.

Sa mère, une poétesse un peu allumée, lui avait expliqué ça (enfin,avait essayé) d'un :

-Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme ma chérie, et ton âme est sombre.

Bizarrement,Lucy avait un peu douté de cette explications. Elle ne trouvait pas son âme particulièrement sombre. Sa mère faisait peut être allusion à ses deux dieux préférés : Hadès et Artémis. Ou alors c'était un messages subtiles pour dire : « Chérie,tu veut bien viré tout tes posters , fanart et tee shirt de Nico di Angelo qui traînent dans toute la maison ? »

Autre chose étrange : depuis Le Jour comme elle aimait l'appeler,Lucy avait eut une facilité particulière à parler l'Italien.

Son père, un historien un peu allumé, lui avait annoncé d'un air ravi qu'elle était une enfant prodige, comme Mozart, faisant lever les yeux de sa fille. Lucy ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport, mais à partir de ce jour, où peut être avant, elle ne savait plus, elle faisait un rêve récurent. Il n'y avait jamais d'images, comme si elle se trouvait dans une caverne sombre. Son cœur pulsait terriblement fort et des bruits métalliques raisonnait autour d' posait les mains sur une surfaces froides, fouillait, arrachait des fils, puis, le sol sous se pieds tremblait, elle se retrouvait écrasé au sol, écrasé par...par elle ne savait trop quoi et son cœur se calmait jusqu'à...ne plus battre du tout.

Vous vous demandez probablement quelle fut la réaction de Lucy face à ces changements. Et bien elle avait haussé les épaules et était allé prendre une douche parce qu'elle commencé à être en retard.

Elle avait une capacité d'adaptation exceptionnelle, comme un caméléon. Jamais, de sa vie, quand il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'était dit « C'est impossible ! » puisque si ça lui arrivait, c'est que c'était possible.

Le même jour, Lucy avait retrouvé sur sa table de chevet une bague tête de mort semblable à celle de son idole, Nico di Angelo. Et même si c'est parents refusé de l'admettre, elle était sur que c'était un cadeau de leur part.

Parla suite, d'autres changements c'étaient ajouté à la liste et Lucy les avaient accepté sans broncher, tout comme elle avait accepter le fait que les gens normaux ne voulait pas d'elle.

Elle sorti trousse et cahier et attendit que le cours débute en jouant avec sa bague. La professeure de latin commença à parler, ne captivant que quatre élève : Lucy, une fille au fond et les délégués.

Les autres l'écoutait à peine.

Lucy adorait le latin. Pas tant pour la langue (qu'elle apprenait quand même, on ne savait jamais) mais pour la mythologie, une passion qui la suivait depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce qui expliquait peut être ses lectures actuelle ?

-Aujourd'hui,nous allons nous pencher sur l'histoire de Thésée. Annonça la professeure en distribuant les questionnaires. Quelqu'un connais-t-il la particularité de Thésée ?

La main de Lucy se dressa aussitôt la question posé. La pauvre professeur dont le cour n'intéressait personne lui donna la parole.

-Thésée avait pour particularité que son père pouvait être a la fois Poséidon, le dieux des mers et Égée, le roi d'Athènes

S'en suivit une pluie de question toutes plus idiote les une que les autres. Lucy se demanda pour la centième fois pourquoi un cour ne pouvait pas se dérouler dans le calme et pourquoi une bande d'ados existé ne pouvais pas faire preuve d'intelligence une fois dans leur vie. Cette dernière remarque était en particulier pour la fille qui avait demandé si les spermatozoïdes avaient fusionné dans le corps de la mère **(véridique, on m'a déjà posé cette question)**. Quand les élèves n'eurent plus d'idée saugrenues à présenter, la professeure put enfin reprendre son cour dans un certain calme.

Lucy avait déjà entendu et lut une bonne vingtaine de fois la légende de Thésée, mais elle l'écouta comme pour la première fois. Lucy ne se lassait jamais de la mythologie, même si tout le monde lui disait que c'était une passion bizarre. Parfois, la professeure posait des question (terriblement faciles) et comme elle avait déjà fait deux dépressions nerveuse cette année, Lucy se chargé de répondre avant qu'un autre dise une idioties. Si généralement,elle arrivait a devancer ses camarades, une d'entre elles fut plus rapide. Une seule fois.

-Avant de repartir à Athènes, Égée avait caché sous un rocher ses sandales et son épée. Disait la professeur.

Elle fut ininterrompue par une certaine Lara **(pardon si il y a des Lara dans l'assistance)** qui crut utile de s'écrier :

-MAIS C'EST DÉBILE !

Lucy lui adressa un regard noir. Personne ne disait que la mythologie était débile en sa présence. Personne. Une fangirls pouvait se montrer plus violente qu'une Ménade.

La professeure éploré poussa un soupire tout en pensant au tube d'aspirine qui l'attendait en salle des prof pour se donner du courage.

-Quelqu'un pour répondre à la question de votre camarade ? Oui Thalia ?

Lucy se retourna vers la fille à qui s'adressait la professeure. Elle ignoré avoir une Thalia dans sa classe. Il faut dire que personne n'avait pris la peine de se présenter à elle en début d'année. Elle reconnu aussitôt la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle était difficile à rater. C'était une redoublante d'au moins seize ans aux cheveux teint dans leurs intégralité de bleus et au tee-shirt imprimé d'une image de paresseux albinos, allez savoir pourquoi, et était toujours affublé d'une écharpe aux sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel et un chapelé d'hippopotames en terre cuites pendait à sa ceinture.

Elle se nommait Thalia donc. Intéressant.

Elle passa une main dans se cheveux bleus et lança :

-Si je me souviens bien c'était pour que Égée puisse reconnaître son fils quand il reviendrais a Athène. Et parce que les chaussures à l'époque c'était rare et qu'il y avaient des cailloux sur la route.

Lucy laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas toutes seule dans son monde finalement. Et puis, peut être que la prof éviterait une troisième dépression cette année. Mais tendit qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers le tableau, Lucy eut l'impression étrange d'être passer devant quelque chose d'important.

.

Enfin de journée, Lucy se dirigea vers son casier pour récupérer son blouson (d'aviation, quand on est fan, on ne l'ai pas qu'un peu.),les yeux rivé sur le photocopié distribué au dernière cours. Il s'agissait de leurs stage obligatoire de troisième. Bon, où allé-t-elle perdre une semaine de sa courte et pitoyable vie de mortelle ? Dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie ?C'était un choix cornéliens.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa réflexion qu'elle ne vit pas le garçon assis contre le mur. Ni le pied qu'il tendait devant lui parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus marrant que faire tomber les gens qu'on connaît pas voyons ! Résultat : Lucy trébucha et s'étala de tout son long par terre sous les rires de hyènes des élèves qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Le collège était une jungle.

Au passage, la pochette (orange) où elle rangeait ses textes lui échappa des mains. Lucy se redressa et lança un regard noir à l'élève qui l'avait fait tomber.

-Très drôle, niveau CM1, magnifique, ronchonna-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ça?demanda quelqu'un.

Lucy releva la tête. Lara avait ramassé sa pochette et en avait sorti quelques pages. Lucy se redressa. Est -ce que c'était possible que les gens soit aussi débiles ?

-« Ps...Psusya » ?déchiffra Lara. C'est du chinois ?

Ben tiens si, les gens étaient assez débiles pour lire le texte des autres en public. Pauvre monde.

-Du grec ancien, corrigea Lucy en se relevant.

Psusya signifiait « nature » en grec (ne me demandait pas comment Lucy savait ça), elle avait pensé que ce serait un bon prénom pour une dryade.

-T'es assez cinglée pour traduire tes titres en grec ? rigola Lara.

Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas que Lucy traduisait aussi ses titres en anciens Norois, qu'elle apprenait par internet...

Lara continuait à éplucher ses feuilles.

-« L'Odyssée de Damasen », « Journal de Thanatos », « Les lions d'Atalante », « Sous les racines d'Yggdra...Yggdrasil »...

-Bon,ça suffit, rends moi ça ! s'énerva Lucy.

Un des élèves assis par terre sursauta. L'ombre à côté de lui venait d'onduler comme un serpent. Mais Lucy ne le remarqua pas.

-C'est que des noms ridicules ! riait Lara.

-Des noms parfaitement honorables, répliqua quelqu'un.

Une main aux ongles peints en jaune fluo arracha les textes des mains de Lara en sifflotant.

Thalia au tee-shirt paresseux albinos rangea soigneusement les feuilles dans la pochette.

-Des titre intéressants. On lit Rick Riordan je suppose ?

Lucy sentit son cœur faire un bond et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Oui,oui bien sûr ! Tu connais ?

Thalia lui sourit.

-On trouvera pas plus grande fan de Solangelo que moi dans toute la Louisiane.

Lucy rit.

-J'adore aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Thalia murmura quelque chose comme « une preuve de bon goût » et lui tendit sa pochette.

Sa main était tellement chargée de bracelets qu'on aurait dit qu'on faisait tomber une caisse de cuivre chaque fois qu'elle bougeait le poignet.

Lucy récupéra ses textes. Au moment où elle prenait la pochette, les yeux de Thalia s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait des yeux étrangement turquoise, sûrement des lentilles.

-Jolie bague, nota Thalia d'un air détaché.

Puis,elle disparut dans la masse des élèves qui se ruaient comme des sauvages vers la sortie.

Lucy sourit, serrant sa pochette contre elles et alla récupérer son blouson

.

-Je suis rentrée ! lança Lucy en refermant la porte de l'appartement familial.

Rien qu'en entrant chez les Smith, on savait qu'on avait affaire à une belle bande d'allumés. Les murs qui n'étaient pas couverts de bibliothèques se voyaient recouverts de tapisserie représentant les lignes de la main où les constellation du zodiaque. Lucy avait aussi eu l'autorisation d'exposer ses fan arts des héros de l'Olympe et ses posters de Nico di Angelo.

-Entre ma chérie, je suis à la cuisine ! lança la voix de sa grand mère.

Lucy repoussa du pied son chat roux, Hippolythe, qui faisait des huit entre ses jambes en lui hurlant sa faim.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda sa grand mère tandis que Lucy rentrait à la cuisine en suivant le chat affamé qui la mena tout droit vers la gamelle.

-On a parlé de Thésée en latin, fit-elle en ouvrant la boite de pâtée pour chat. Et...tu vois la redoublante ?

-Celle aux cheveux bleus ?

Lucy opina en passant ses mains sous l'eau. Elle aimait beaucoup parler à sa grand mère. D'accord, elle était un peu fofolle, comme les trois quarts de la famille, mais elles avaient des conversations agréables,rythmées par le tic-tac des aiguilles à tricoter de la plus vieille.

Lucy prit une casserole en argent et la remplit d'eau pour faire son thé quotidien.

-Elle est plus intéressante que je le croyais, admit-elle en allumant le gaz. Elle a les yeux turquoise.

Elle sentit sa grand mère sourire dans son dos.

-J'ai connu une fée au yeux turquoise, commenta Githa Smith.

Lucy rit.

-Un nymphe mamie. C'était une nymphe.

-Non,une fée.

-Une nymphe je te dis.

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, Lucy ne prenait pas sa grand- mère pour une vieille folle.

Githa agita la main.

-Elle pouvait se transformer en tout un tas de choses.

Lucy sourit en s'imaginant la nymphe métamorphe.

-Et sinon, reprit sa grand-mère, c'est pas demain que tu as une sortie scolaire ?

Lucy gémit. Oui ! La visite ! Elle avait zappé. Vu que ses parents rentraient à 21 heures, elle allait devoir se faire des sandwichs avec des restes. Au passage, elle mettrait du thé dans un réchaud. Lucy aimait beaucoup le thé.

-Vous allez visiter quoi déjà ? demanda grand-mère Smith.

Lucy soupira.

-Une exposition de photographies de verres d'eau.

-Hé beh, fit sa grand-mère, tu risques de te faire bien chier !

Lucy sourit. Voilà des mots qu'on trouvait rarement dans la bouche d'une vieille ! Voilà pourquoi elle l'aimait bien aussi : sa grand-mère sortait du commun.

Lucy soupira de nouveau à la pensée de l'exposition. Si elle était à Londres, ils auraient visité un vieux château de la Renaissance...mais là...

-Tu veux que je te fasse des pâtes pour le dîner ? proposa sa grand-mère .

Lucy eut une petite exclamation.

-Et comment tu pourrais ? fit-elle en se tournant vers la silhouette assise sur la chaise, translucide comme le spectre qu'elle était.

Oh !Ai-je précisé qu'entre autres changements, Lucy voyait des fantômes ?

Immense capacité d'adaptation.

 **Alors, comment trouvez vous ce nouveau personnage? Bianca a-t-elle bien choisi sa réincarnation? Et que pensez vous de Thalia (qu'on appelle plus communément Thal')?**


	4. Chapitre ,2:Thal' Guevara

**Salut tout le monde! le chapitre deux n'est pas tout à fait SUR Thal' Guevara, mais j'avais vraiment envie de donner son nom à un chapitre.**

-T'étais pas obligée de m'accompagner, chuchota Lucy à sa grand-mère, qui flottait à ses côtés.

Le fantôme afficha un faux air candide.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir ma chérie ! assura-t-elle en bourrant sa pipe.

Lucy savait que sa grand-mère faisait ça pour l'énerver, c'était dans sa nature, mais tout de même, de quoi elle aurait l'air si ses camarades la voyaient parler à un fantôme ?

Pour une folle. Et ouais.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa grand-mère, elle allait se vexer.

Lucy avait découvert que les fantômes étaient très chatouilleux au sujet du fait ( pourtant incontestable ) qu'ils étaient morts.

-Je suis plus une petite fille à qui on chante la chanson douce pour l'endormir.

-Non !reconnut sa grand-mère avec un large sourire. Maintenant, on peut chanter la chanson du hérisson !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à bramer sa chanson frivole.

-Mamie,s'écria Lucy en rougissant.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et tenta d'ignorer la chanson de sa grand-mère. Un car jaune attendait sur le parking du collège, une longue file d'élèves se les gelant devant. Lucy s'approcha, à moitié pour fuir sa grand-mère.

Soudain,une voix l'interpella.

-Lucy !

Lucy se déboucha vivement les oreilles pour ne pas passer pour une tarée et leva les yeux vers Thalia.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Lucy haussa simplement les épaules. Elle avait froid mais ça allait.

Sa grand-mère s'était tue et observait leur conversation. C'était gênant.

-On ne se connaît pas bien, dit Thalia. Je m'appelle Thalia Guevara. Et toi c'est Smith non ?

Lucy opina et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ça faisait deux ans que les gens ne s'intéressaient plus à elle, ça la changeait.

-Tu viens d'où ? demanda Thalia en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Lucy donna un petit coup de tête vers le nord.

-Angleterre. J'ai vécu à Londres jusqu'à mes huit ans. Vers Saint-James Park.

Thalia hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Et toi ? demanda Lucy puisque c'était visiblement à elle de poser une question.

Thalia sourit.

-Soy una tica, répondit-elle.

Lucy arqua un sourcil. Tica ?

Voyant son air désarçonné, l'autre rit.

-Tico...tica... c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les habitants du Costarica. Je suis née là-bas mais mon père nous a déménagés à Long Island.

Lucy soupira d'un air rêveur. Long Island... Elle rêvait depuis longtemps d'y retourner...

Attendez.

Comment ça d'y retourner ? Elle n'y était jamais allée !Tandis qu'elles montaient dans le car, Thalia lança.

-Au fait, j'ai cru que tu lisais Percy Jackson.

-Percy Jackson, Héros de l'Olympe, Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase... je suis fan, répondit Lucy avec un petit rire.

Thalia lui rendit son sourire. Alors Lucy avait vu juste. Elle lisait bien du Oncle Rick.

-Alors,sois gentille, appelle moi Thal' ! Ça évitera les quiproquos.

-Thal' !lança une fille au fond. Tu viens ?

Thal' fit un clin d'œil à Lucy.

-Je me serais bien mise avec toi mais elles vont me pourrir la visite sinon.

Puis elle s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main.

-Elle est très sympathique cette petite, décréta la grand-mère de Lucy tandis qu'elle s'installait à une place libre. Elle a une très jolie écharpe.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à Thal' par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle avait l'air de sérieusement s'ennuyer avec ces filles.

Sa grand mère sorti son tricot fantomatique et Lucy mit ses écouteurs. Pas question de se parler durant le trajet, rapport toujours aux élèves autour d' proffesseurs leurs distribua des fiches d'exercices et le car se mit en marche, longeant mollement les rues de la Nouvelle Orlèans. Lucy soupira en regarda les fiches d'exercices. Elle n'avait rien contre les expositions de photos, au contraire, elle avait adoré l'expo Urbex l'année dernière, mais franchement: des verre d'eau...On les prenait vraiment pour des billes.

La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre la vitre, observant le paysage qui défilait. Elle crut apercevoir une ombre féline sur un toit. Une ombre beaucoup trop grosse pour être un chat et un sentiment de panique l'envalli. Mais l'ombre disparu rapidement et Lucy crut s'être trompée. Elle cligna des yeux et remonta ses jambes sur le siège avant de lancé son rock celtic. Lucy ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de la harpe, la tête appuyé contre la vitre.

Lors que Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait agenouillé sur la rive d'un fleuve noir. Elle se pencha en avant pour voir son reflet. Son visage se flouta lentement et lorsque l'image redevint clair elle reflétait un tout autre visage.

Le visage d'une jeune fille aux traits doux et aux yeux d'un noir profond encadré par des cheveux noir et lisse. Sa peau était pâle et piqueté de taches de rousseur. Lucy avait l'impression à la connaitre sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et parla mais se mots se perdirent avant que Lucy ai pu les entendre.

Soudain, un remous, comme si un gros animal avait sauté dans l'eau, brouillant le visage de la jeune fille...et Lucy se réveilla.

-T'as fait de beau rêve? demanda sa grand mère en rajustant une maille de son tricot.C'est qu'on arrive là vois tu. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir ces fascinants verre d'eau.

.

Lucy mordillait le bout de son crayon, assise sur une banquette du musé, face à la photographie en noir et blanc d'un verre rempli à jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ses camarade avaient l'air de s'ennuyer aussi profondément qu'elle, si la chose était possible.

Sa grand mère l'avait laissé tomber, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Lucy savait très bien que les fantômes ne vont pas aux toilettes. L'olympe seule savait ce qu'elle traficotait.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers le panneau qui indiquait la direction de la section mythologie.Ça avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressant par là. Malheureusement, elle devait terminer la fiches de vingt quatre exercices sur se que voulait mettre en avant l'artiste dans cette œuvre. Lucy avait marqué "la soif" mais ce n'était probablement pas la bonne réponse.

Une petite voix lui glissa à l'oreille:

-L'optimiste déclare le verre à moitié plein, le pessimiste, à moitié vide. Et toi?

Lucy se retourna vivement vers Thal' qui affichait un large sourire. Un peu fou, mais engageant.

-Alors,a moitié plein ou a moitié vide?

Lucy se tourna vers la photo, tandis que Thal' s'installait sur la banquette.

-A moitié plein.déclara-t-elle finalement.

Thal' arqua un sourcil.

-A bon? Je croyais que t'étais en plein dans ton trip Nico di Angelo.

Lucy sourit. Oui, elle était à fond dans son "trip Nico di Angelo". Les gens lui demandait parfois si elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais ce que ressentait Lucy s'approchait plus d'un amour fraternel qu'autre chose...

\- Ouais, mais si même lui finit par tomber dans les bras de Will Solace, c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Thal' rit, visiblement très amusé, s'attirant les regard courroucé des visiteurs.

-Et toi? demanda Lucy.T'es de quel genre?

Optimiste surement. A première vue, s'était ce qu'on pouvait ' sourit.

-Du genre " C'est mon verre ça? Ah mais non, mon verre à moi, il était plus grand. Et plein aussi."

Ce fut au tour de Lucy d'éclater de rire. A elles deux, elles allaient gâcher la visite de pas mal de gens. Thal' lui rendit un petit sourire en coin et leva une main tintinnabulante de bracelets pour lui montrer un appareil photo Polaroid.

-Prendre des photos de nos camardes en flagrant délit d'idiotie ça te dit?

Lucy haussa les épaules avec un sourire, l'air de rire "pourquoi pas?" et se leva pour suivre Thal'. C serais toujours plus intéressant que les verres d'eau et pour une fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autres que sa grand mère...

Elle observa Thal' prendre des photos de l'architecture pourtant médiocre du musée selon des angles aussi bizarres que précis(a demi collée à un mur par exemple).

-T'as l'air de faire souvent des photos, non? remarqua-t-elle.

Thal' sourit en agitant le cliché qui venait de sortir pour le faire sécher.

-J'adore ça, c'est une de mes grandes passions.J'ai plein d'appareil photo diffèrent chez moi, mais Manolito est mon préféré.

Elle désigna l'appareil qu'elle avait en main. C'était donc le dénommé Manolito.

-Je suis mécontente de mes dernière Thal'. Jette un œil si tu veux!

Elle tendit à Lucy un petit paquet de photo lié par un élastique. Elle passa en revu les cliché. L'architecture de la vile, un écureuil, le collège, un écureuil, des gens, un écureuil, des façades de restaurants, un écureuil...Lucy s'arrêta sur une photo de deux jeunes hommes dans les bras l'un de l' photo n'était pas très nette, comme si elle avait était prise de loin, mais les deux garçon lui rappelaient étrangement...

Thal' lui arracha la photo des mains.

-C'est la photo de mon meilleur ami Wi...Willow! Voila...mon pote... _Willow_ et son copain.

Lucy fronça les sourcil.

-On t'as déjà dit que t'étais bizarre?demanda-t-elle.

Thal' hocha la tête d'un air docte.

-Oh, oui, plein de gens, je leur répond toujours la même chose.

Lucy pencha la tête.

-Qui est?

Thal' brandi le poing comme si elle allait faire un grand discourt.

-Les lapins sont supérieur au gratins de pâtes, et leurs reine se rit de l'ange et du démon.

Lucy resta un instant silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette réplique si pertinente. Soudain, elle se figea, le regard au dessus de l'épaule de Thal'.

-Lucy?fit cette dernière. Ça va?

Lucy écoutait à peine. Un jeune homme, parmi les autres visiteurs regardait la photo d'un verre brisé. Il était pale, translucide: un fantôme. Lucy ne l'avait jamais vu avant, mais elle était sure, absolument certaine que c'était...

-Lee?appela-t-elle en s'approchant.

Lee. Lee Flecher. un personnage de Percy Jackson. un personnage de _fiction_ bon sang. Comment pouvait-il être là? Il portait le tee shirt de la colonie et le lacet de cuir des demi dieux autour de cou.

Lucy s'approcha vivement.

-Lee! hé! Lee répond!

Lee se tourna vers elle et articula quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus transparent, signe qu'il allait bientôt disparaitre.

-Attend! s'exclama Lucy, J'ai..j'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit!

Lee sembla hurler quelque chose, mais Lucy ne perçut qu'un murmure.

-Quoi? Lee, attends!

Mais Lee disparu sans ré se figea au milieux du musée, prenant soudain compte des regards surpris et un peu effrayé des autres élèves.

Lucy soutint leurs regards. Un rire fusa, suivit deux ou trois autres. Martin, qui n'était pas vraiment connu pour être le type plus fin de la classe, la pointa d'un doigt moqueur. **(Pardon si il y a des Martin dans l'assistance.)**

-Non mais qu'elle tarée cette fille!J'l'ai toujours dit!

Son voisin rit en se tapa la tête.

-Ben aussi pour lire ses bouquins de milles pages **(si vous aussi on vous à déjà dit ça, sachez que je vous comprends)**.

"587"voulu répliquer Lucy, mais quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge; Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant que toute la classe la prenait pour une folle? Elle grogna et fit demi tour pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers la section mythologie. Ça la calmerait...

Martin gloussa en la voyant partir et se tourna vers son ami en tapotant son crane du doigt, l'air de dire "une cinglé".

Thal' régla le flash de son appareil en s'approchant d'un air détendu.

-Hé abruti. dit-elle d'un ton posé. Smile.

Martin se tourna vers elle et se prit le flash en plein dans les yeux. Thal' fit demi tour et se précipita à la suite de Lucy.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, si c'est la cas, vous pouvez mettre un commentaire; les auteurs sont souvent contents de voir que leurs histoires ont plut aux gens. Enfin, sauf ceux qui n'aiment pas eux même leur texte mais...c'est bizarre dans ce cas.**


	5. Chapitre 3:Nico rompt une promesse

**Coucou les gens!A partir de ce chapitre, un personnage de la plus haute importance fait son apparition. VOUS l'attendiez, JE l'attendais, IL ne voulez pas venir, NOUS l'avons forcé.Allez, pour ceux qui non pas lu le titre du chapitre, je vous aide, il s'appelle ...**

 **Un Godzilla kawaï:Alex Fierro?**

 **Atalante:Hein?Mais non, un peu de patience, lui il arrive plus tard!Non, NICO DI ANGELO bien sur!**

 **Et oui, ce chapitre pu la guimauve Solangelo.**

Tandis que les sangs mêlées s'évertuaient tant bien que mal à grimper le mur de lave ou de se battre à coup d'épée juscequ'à ce que mutilation s'en suive, Nico di Angelo avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante.

S'allonger sous un arbre près du lac pour ne rien faire de sa journée était réputé comme très agréable pour toute la colonie. Nico trouvait que s'allonger sur les jambe Will Solace en plus était beaucoup plus agréable.

Ils étaient bien là. En retrait derrière les champs de fraise, ils entendaient à peine le vacarme de la colonie, et comme le lac se faisait plus bas par là, les canoë ne venaient pas les déranger.

Nico cala un peu mieux sa tête contre le ventre de Will. Le fils d'Apollon émétait une douce chaleur, comme un petit radiateur portatif.

-A quoi tu pense?demanda Will en passant une main dans les cheveux de Nico (qu'il essayait tout les jours de démêler)

Nico regarda le ciel en plissant les yeux a cause des rayon du soleil.

-Je me disais que finalement, je suis bien ici...

Will se fendit d'un sourire si rayonnant qu'on aurait put bronzer rien qu'en lui faisant face.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire!fit-il, tout joyeux.

Nico leva les yeux au n'arriverait jamais a ce faire à la bonne humeur constante de son petit ami.

Will se pencha pour l'embrasser. Encore une chose a laquelle Nico n'arrivait pas à ce faire:Will avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans prévenir et sans raison.

Le blond se redressa en caressant le ventre de Nico d'une main.

-On va mettre un pied dans l'eau?Il commence à faire chaud.

Nico opina. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à l' il restait là, il allait finir par s' remonta le bas de son pantalon tandis que Will envoyait balader ses tong.

Nico sourit. C'était bizarre de sortir avec Will Solace. Bizarre mais super. Nico n'avait plus l'habitude d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Nico s'avança et mis un orteil dans l'eau. Il était bien avec Will. Pourquoi les dieux ne lui avaient-ils pas offert ça avant? La vie était injuste.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il allait en profiter. Will se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une main que Nico attrapa.

-Regarde, dit il, on a pas une super vu d'ici?

Il fallait avouer que le scintillement de la lumière sur l'eau donnait un air enchanteur au paysage qui avait plutôt aqueilli une des pire bataille de l'histoire de l'Olympe.

-Navré de vous déranger, vous êtes très mignon, mais vous allez enfin remarquer que je suis là depuis cinq minutes?

Nico et Will sursautèrent et se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur gauche. Dans un petit arc en ciel flotait le visage goguenard de Thal' Guevara.

Thal' Guevara. La personne qui énervait le plus Nico. Depuis qu'il qu'il était revenu à la colonie, elle ne cessait de prendre des photos de lui et Will qu'elle vendait à des soit disants "fans" avant de continuer à les observer de loin avec des jumelles.

-Mais c'est pas vrai!rugit Nico, Elle est partout!T'es encore à nous espionner!Femme démon!

Will posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Nico, tu parles de ma meilleure amie là. fit-il en 'est ce qu'il ce passe Thal'?

Thal' adressa un grand sourire aux deux sang mêlés. elle ressemblait un peu à un requin.

-Il ce passe, messieurs, que j'ai trouvé la réincarnation de Bianca di Angelo.

Nico ouvrit des yeux ronds comme les roues d'un corbillards.

-Quoi?

Depuis le temps qu'il la cherchait, c'était cette éxité sous LSD qui avait retrouvé sa sœur?

-C'est une blague? que si oui, je trouve pas ça très drôle.

Thal' lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Ça n'a rien d'une blague, merci de ta l'observe depuis quelques temps, et ça ne peut être qu' est complétement fan de toi d'ailleurs. Et plutôt cool.

Nico arqua un sourcil soupçonneux.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est bien Bianca?

Thal' haussa les épaules.

-Intuition féminine, tu connais?

Nico lui lança un regard n'était plus d'humeur à rire.

-Tu sais quand même de qui je suis la fille!s'écria Thal' en levant les bras au ciel. J'ai fouillé ses rêves, et elle n'en à qu'un. elle rêve de la mort de Bianca! Du point de vu de Bianca!Et puis, (elle agita les doigts) elle a ta bague.

Nico ferma son poing sur la bague en question. il fallait qu'il trouve cette fille.

-Et après? intervint Will. On fait quoi?On extrès l'anima de Bianca du corps de la fille et on la met dans un automate? Comme pour Quintus?

Nico hésita. Les dessein de Bianca avaient toujours était étranges.

Thal' claqua la langue et secoua la tête.

-Nan.déclara-t-elle. C'est autre chose que Bianca voulait.C'est plus profond. Cette fille..est pas croyable. Elle a des connaissances mythologique que même un demi dieux n'a pas. Bianca ne l'a pas choisi au hasard. Elle voulait..lui donner une chance d'être une héroïne. Et peut être aussi qu'elle sentait que c'était...la sœur qu'il te faut Nico.

Nico se figea. La sœur qu'il lui fallait? Comment ça?

Bianca lui manquait, certes, et, oui, il se sentait il y avait Hazel maintenant. Et , aucune ne remplacerait Bianca...

La sœur qu'il lui fallait...

-Où est-elle? lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Thal' sursauta. Ça faisait un bon moment que Nico n'avait rien dit, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Hein?fit Will.

-Où est-elle?! répéta Nico en s'approchant de Thal', faisant vaciller l'arc en ciel.

Thal' leva la main pour le calmer.

-Wooo!Calmos!Elle est dans mon collège de la Nouvelle Orléans. Pourquoi?

Nico fit demis tour et s'approcha de la rive.

-Je vais la chercher! lança-t-il d'un air déterminé

Will fit volte face pour le voir récupérer chaussures et épée.

-Quoi?Mais Nico!Tu m'avais promis que tu partirais plus!

Nico se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il courrait vers le champs de fraise et loin..bien loin de la colonie...

-Je reviendrais Will!s'écria Nico, Mais c'est ma sœur!

Will soupira en le regardant partir. Il l'avait vu partir tant de fois avant, quand Nico ne connaissait même pas son existence. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal...

Will grommela et barbota vers la rive.

-Bah où tu vas?fit Thal'.

Will se tourna vers sa meilleur amie.

-Oh toi ça va!Tu sais très bien où je vais!Je fais mon sac et je cours l'empêcher de faire une bêtise!

Thal' esquissa un sourire.

-Oh...Les choses sérieuses commencent alors?

 **Au prochain chapitre, le premier combat de Lucy Smith et Thal' .Au programme: Thé, loups rachitique et bizarrerie. La rédaction(moi même et les voix dans ma tête) vous souhaite une bonne journée.**


	6. Chapitre 4:Où Lucy trouve une arme

**Salut les gens! Lucy Smith est de retour pour son premier combats sérieux (la fois où elle s'est roué de coup avec un camarade de maternel de compte pas). Bon, allez, j'ai fini ma petite note, continuons notre histoire!**

Lucy poussa la porte et laissa entrer Thal' dans son appartement.

-C'est vraiment sympa de me laisser venir chez vous pour midi, lança Thal' en retirant son blouson vert fluo.

Ce jour là, elle portait un tee shirt blanc aux longues manches où était imprimé un toucan multicolore et un leggings bleu pé ,elle n'enleva pas son écharpe, mais depuis deux semaines Lucy s'était habituée à la voir toujours garder Junko en intérieur.C'était troublant mais elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en repoussant les assauts d'Hyppolite, qui réclamait à manger.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Thal' en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Lucy fit non de la tête.

Ses parents étaient presque toujours absents, alors elle avait appris à se débrouiller toute seule. Enfin, avec sa grand-mère...

D'ailleurs cette dernière sortit du salon.

-Salut ma petite ! fit-elle. Oh, et tu as ramené ta copine ? Je suis ravie de la voir.

Lucy passa ses salutations à Thal', qui s'assit sur une chaise.

-Bonjour madame ! répondit-elle.

Lucy n'osa pas lui signaler que sa grand-mère était de l'autre côté de la pièce et que là, elle s'adressait au radiateur.

-On a fini plus tôt aujourd'hui : le prof de maths est absent et j'ai déplacé le cours de physique(Thal', par un procédé ignoré des scientifiques du monde entier, avait réussit à se faire élire déléguée, malgré son triple redoublement.). Alors, je viens manger chez vous.

Lucy sortit la casserole et alla la remplir au robinet tandis que sa grand-mère allumait sa pipe.

-T'avais pas dit aussi que tu souhaitais me parler d'un truc important ?demanda-t-elle en mettant la casserole sur le feu.

Thal' parut soudain beaucoup moins a l' passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, cherchant ses mot dans les moulures du plafond.

-Hum...Et bien... Par où commencer... Par exemple... mon pote Willow...

-Celui de la photo ? demanda Lucy .

Elle ne vit pas Thal' hocher la tête, mais sa grand-mère le lui confirma.

-Ben,il s'appelle pas vraiment Willow. Et, c'est aussi à propos de Lee que...

Soudain elle se tut. Lucy s'était tournée vers elle avec curiosité dès qu'elle l'avait entendue parler de Lee. Mais Thal' s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement, l 'oreille tendue.

-T'as entendu ?demanda-t-elle.

Lucy secoua la tête mais Gytha Smith intervint.

-Ah moi j'entends ! Ça grattouille.

-Ça grattouille ? répéta Lucy étonnée.

-Ouais !fit Thal', qui n'avait pas entendu la réplique de la grand-mère. J'suis pas folle !

Lucy repensa au moment où, le mardi précédent, Thal' avait eu une grande conversation avec une platée d'épinards. Folle ? Hum...mouais, un peu quand même...

Mais si la grand-mère l'entendait aussi...

Thal' se leva, l'oreille toujours aux aguets, quand la fenêtre explosa,libérant une vingtaine de choses jappantes.

Lucy poussa un cris de créatures étaient hautes d'une trentaine de centimètres et leur peau était comme galeuse. Ils étaient absolument répugnants et ressemblaient (un peu... de loin... dans le noir) à des loups.

-Oh merde! s'exclama Thal' en faisant un bond en arriè déjà!

Lucy glapit quand un des trucs lui sauta dessus. Soudain, son corps sembla traversé d'une décharge électrique. Elle saisit la casserole à moitié remplie d'eau et l'abattit sur le crâne de la créature qui tomba au sol.

-Dans le salon ! ordonna Thal' en décochant un coup de pied à un des loups qui s'approchait un peu trop.

Lucy frappa un grande coup de casserole la créature la plus proche avant d'attraper celui qui avait bondi sur son dos et de le projeter contre le ses geste lui vannait d'instinct, comme si elle avait passé sa vie à combattre des monstres de ce sentit qu'on lui agrippait le poignet et Thal' la tira vers le salon.

Quand sa grand-mère eut franchi la porte, Lucy se jeta dessus pour la verrouiller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trucs ? s'offusqua Gytha.

Lucy serra sa casserole contre son ventre, le souffle court.

-Des..des Lycaons, souffla-t-elle, mais pourquoi ils sont aussi... mal en point ?

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, mais Thal' se chargea de lui fournir une réponse.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont perdu leur chef en juillet. Bien fait, c'était qu'une espèce d'écureuil !

Le cerveau de fan totale de Lucy moulina deux minutes.

-Attends !Leur chef Lycaon ? Tué par... par Nico ?

Elle savais bien que c'était impossible, mais ça lui était aussitôt venu à l'esprit. Elle fixait Thal' d'un air hypnotisé.

Gytha tira sur sa pipe.

-Hum...Nico... le charmant jeune homme très mignon dont tu as plein de posters ?

Thal' ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et se tourna vers Lucy.

-Hum...oui.

Lucy sentit la porte vibrer dans son dos sous les coups de griffes des Lycaons. Elle avait un peu peur, mais en même temps... c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait.

Thal' fit une grimace désolée.

-C'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour t'annoncer ça mais... la colonie, tout ça, ça existe.

Court silence. Lucy se fendit d'un large sourire. Elle en était sûre !Toute sa vie elle l'avait su !

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel .

Thal' la regarda d'un air surpris.

-C'est ça ta réaction ?

Lucy haussa les épaules. Comment voulait-elle qu'elle réagisse ? En hurlant de panique ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Ma petite fille a d'immenses capacités d'adaptation, commenta Gytha.

Elle n'avait pas l'air si terrifiée que ça à l'idée que des Lycaons galeux essaient des les tuer. Probablement parce qu'elle était déjà morte, se dit Lucy.

Elle se tourna vers Thal' tandis que les grattements contre la porte se faisaient de plus en plus violents.

-Je t'engueulerais pour ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt quand on s'en sera sorties !dit-elle. Déjà, faut se barrer ! T'as une idée de comment faire ?

-Ils bloquent la porte d'entrée, nota Gytha.

Lucy lui adressa un regard qui signifiait : « Merci mamie, on avait vu » !

Thal' eut alors un sourire dément. Lucy n'était pas experte en sourire dément, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-On saute par la fenêtre, évidemment !

Lucy et sa grand-mère s'entre-regardèrent d'un air horrifié.

-Pardon jeune fille ? demanda Gytha.

-T'es au courant qu'on est au quatrième étage là ? s'assura Lucy.

Les yeux turquoise de Thal' étincelèrent.

-C'est ça qui est drôle justement ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lucy la regarda comme si elle était folle ( ce qui était probablement le cas). Les Lycaons étaient en train de fendre peu à peu le bois de la porte, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'écraser du quatrième étage non plus. Mais... elle se rappela de Jason Grâce et de son utile capacité de voler...

-Tu..es une demi déesse ? demanda-t-elle à Thal'.

-Bingo !Tu gagnes dès aujourd'hui un oreille en granit mauve ou un toucan en polystyrène !

Lucy ne releva pas.

-Fille de Zeus ? ( elle en doutait franchement ).

-Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour Thalia Grâce ! gémit Thal'.

-Fille de Boré ?

-Et non.

-Zéphyr ?

-Non plus.

-Éole ?

-Toujours pas.

-Notos ?

-Malheureusement non.

Lucy soupira et serra sa casserole contre elle. Au point où on en était...

-OK...souffla-t-elle.

-Les jeunes et leurs sports à risques... ronchonna Gytha.

-Yééé !s'exclama Thal'.

Elle saisit le bras de Lucy, qui serrait toujours sa casserole contre elle et se jeta par la fenêtre, entraînant son amie dans son sillage.

Lucy fut frappée par la froideur de l'air. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était juste parce qu'elles étaient tombées très vite. Un flash de lumière bleue l'éblouit avant que sa chute ne se stoppe brusquement.

Lucy poussa un petit cri et se cramponna aux plumes du cou de l'aigle géant qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la ville en dessous de ses pieds avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait Thal' nulle part. Le cœur de Lucy s'emballa jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de l'aigle .

Ses yeux turquoise clignotèrent à son intention.

-O...OK, chuchota Lucy. Trop cool ce truc.

Une des serres de Thal' l'aida à s'installer à califourchon entre son cou et ses ailes.

Lucy cala sa casserole contre son ventre et s'agrippa aux longues plumes de Thal'. Cette casserole faisait partie de l'argenterie de son grand-père paternel, ça devait être une bonne arme contre les Lycaons.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la ville en contre-bas. Cette vue de haut était enivrante et effrayante. Un petit garçon les pointa du doigt avec cette mimique qui semblait dire : « Maman, regarde, un navion ! »

Vive la brume.

La grand-mère de Lucy voleta vers elles et se posa derrière la jeune fille avec une grimace. Lucy savait qu'elle détestait utiliser ses pouvoirs de fantôme pour voler.

-Drôlement utile cette gamine, décréta-t-elle. Elle me fait penser à ma copine fée métamorphe.

Métamorphe ...Morphe...

Lucy baissa les yeux sur Thal'.

Pas fille d'Eole, ni de Boré...

-Fille de Morphée, réalisa Lucy.

.

Lucy et Thal' avaient finit par atterrir dans une ruelle à quelques rues de l'immeuble de la jeune fille et déambulaient à présent dans les rues bondées, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les passants

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais une sang-mêlé ? fit Lucy.

Thal' lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

Lucy se reprit. Elles étaient dans la rue quand même. On pouvait pas parler de la colonie des sang-mêlés comme ça en public.

-Je suis pas censée parler de l'Olympe aux mortels j'te signale !répliqua Thal'.

Lucy contourna une femme pour se rapprocher de Thal'.

-Mais t'avais l'intention de m'en parler non ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt ?

Thal' pointa du doigt un vendeur à la sauvette d'un air ravi.

-Regarde !Ce type vend des coques de téléphone avec Kungfu Panda !

-Thal' !

Thal' soupira en avisant à regret le panda guerrier.

-Fallait que je sois sûre d'une chose avant de te le dire.

Lucy grogna. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement ce qui se passait? C'était exaspérant !

Thal' prenait des photos des coques Kungfu Panda quand Lucy l'attrapa par le bras.

-Sûre de quoi ? Dis, tu vas aller jusqu'au bout de ton idée ?Parce que je suis en train de vivre mon rêve !

Depuis le temps qu'elle lisait les livres de Rick Riordan elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour, un satyre ou quelque chose du genre l'emmène enfin à la colonie. Et alors ?Certaines gamines rêvaient bien du prince charmant. Lucy,elle, rêvait d'un grand frère. Quelqu'un avec qui partager sa solitude. Quelqu'un qui ne laisserait jamais personne se moquer d'elle. Lucy en avait marre de tout subir toute seule.

Thal' lui sourit.

-Je crois que je suis pas la bonne personne pour t'expliquer.

Lucy ne demanda pas qui était la bonne personne.

-Je suis pas une mortelle ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir...

Thal' grimaça.

-Oui...et non.

Lucy arqua un sourcil. Hum...

-C'est pas bien clair ça comme réponse, commenta la grand-mère.

Lucy hocha la tête. C'était pas que c'était pas clair, c'était que c'était pas une réponse...

-Tu vas m'emmener à la colonie ? demanda Lucy, folle de joie.

Thal' lui sourit.

-C'est probablement le meilleur endroit pour toi ! répondit-elle.

Le cœur de Lucy fit un bond. La colonie, elle allait enfin voir sa chère colonie !

Oui,décidément, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Même si ça allait prendre du temps pour se rendre de Nouvelle Orléans à Manathan.

-D'ailleurs,j'attends un contact qui devrait être quelque part par là, ajouta Thal' en balayant la rue du regard.

Lucy évita d'être bousculée par un landau et se rapprocha de son amie.

-Un contact ? Un... un satyre chercheur ?

C'était pour ça qu'elles s'étaient posées sûrement...

Thal' lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Oh nooon... bien mieux qu'un satyre chercheur...

Là dessus, elle se mit à scruter le ciel d'un air de connaisseuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ta copine ? demanda Gytha.

Lucy se pencha vers Thal'.

-Il va arriver par le ciel ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.

-Non,fit Thal', là j'attends un vol de kangourous mutants garous .Tu savais que les kangourous mutants garous volent, non pas en V,mais en F ?

Lucy cligna des yeux et soupira. C'est quand elle se tourna vers la façade des magasins qu'il apparut. Sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête aux cheveux noirs en pétard, somnolant à la table du Mac Do. Il avait passé son épée noire dans son dos.

-Oh dieux de l'Olympe ! s'exclama Lucy. NICO DI ANGELO !

 **Je pense que vous voyez la tête qu'a du tirer fangirls l'aurions tous fait.**


	7. Le Chapitre sans titre

Lucy fixait d'un oeil hagard la vitrine du Mac Do

-Thal'?Thal', c'est LUI ton contact?demanda Lucy.

Thal' avait toujours les yeux fixé vers le ciel, et en plus, sa grand mère l'avait rejointe.

-Oui, mais deux secondes,j'attends mon vol de kangourous mutants garou.

Lucy écarta les bras d'un air estomaqué.Est qu'elle était sérieuse?Le plus grand héros de la colonie était là, sous leurs yeux, et elle, elle attendait ces kangourous?Vraiment?

-THAL'!

-Oui, oui, j'arrive!

Elle attrapa Lucy par la main et poussa la porte.Dès qu'elle entrèrent, Nico redressa et se tourna vers elles. Une sensation de familiarité envahi Lucy lorce qu'elle croisa son regard. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connus, mais pas comme une fan connais son sujet.

-Hey!lança Thal'. Qu'est ce que tu fichais!je t'attendais plus tôt!

Nico se déplia après son petit somme. Il était..vachement plus génial en vrai.

Il croisa les bras.

-J'ai eu un problème de vol d'ombres.répondit-il.J'ai atterri en Australie.

Thal' écarquilla les yeux d'un air ravie.

-T'as vu des ornithorynques?c'est trop cool les ornithorynques!

Nico balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-On s'en fiche de ça Thal'!Où est Lucy?

Le cœur de Lucy fit un bond. Comment la connaissait-il?Elle fit un pas en avant.

-Je...C'est moi .dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nico se tourna vers elle et la dé à peu, un sourire difficile se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Nico.

-Elle te connait déjà.rigola Thal'.

Souvent, le soir,Lucy s'amusait à s'imaginer sa rencontre avec Nico di Angelo. Elle finissait par se dire que le mieux était de rester calme et de dire un truc super cool et plein d'esprit.

Surement pas s'écrier:

-J'TE TROUVE TROP GÉNIAL!

Nico ouvrit des yeux un peu court silence s'installa avant que Nico se pointe du doigt.

-Qui..Moi?

Lucy hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne savant pas quoi dire d'autres.

Nico esquissa un sourire sans même y penser.

-Euh..Merci...personne me l'avait jamais dit...

Lucy aurait pu lui crier tout ce qu'elle et la fandom trouvait fantastique chez lui, mais les clients du MacDo l'auraient regardé bizarrement.

Thal' frappa dans ses mains et frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

-Bien,bien,bien!Et si on discutait de tout ça autour d'une table?Nico nous paie le Mac Do!

.

Lucy se tortillait sur sa banquette, à coté de Thal', les yeux rivées sur Nico. Elle aspira son milkshake à la pistache. Il avait un gout unique:c'était Nico qui le lui avait offert.

Invitée au MacDo par _Nicodi Angelo_!Son héros de toujours! elle avait rêvé de ça toute sa vie!

Elle toussota et finit par demander à Thal'(qui jouait avec le jouet en plastique du menue enfant)et a Nico(qui mangeait des frites)

-Hum..Si j'ai tout bien compris, vous êtes venus me chercher mais...Pourquoi?Pas que ça me dérange hein!s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.J'adorerais venir à la colonie des sang mêlés, mais...

Nico croisa le regards de Thal',qui fit un grand geste de la main.

-Vas y ,a toi l'honneur. Après tout, c'est TON histoire familiale.

Histoire familiale?Lucy se tourna vers Nico qu'un air soucieux. Hadès avait-il un problème?

Nico sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

-Bon je crois que tu sais que j'avais une grande sœur, Bianca.

-Une fille super. ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lucy.

elle adressa un sourie désolé à Nico pour l'avoir coupé.Ça devait lui faire bizarre que des livres parlent de lui, mais elle admirait beaucoup Bianca, même si elle se demandait comment elle avait pu abandonner un petit frère aussi meugnon que l'été Nico.

-Bon, heu, je suppose que tu sais aussi que..Enfin..qu'elle est...

La mâchoire de Nico se serra et Thal' détourna les yeux.

-Je sais. fit Lucy, comme si parler trop fort aurait brisé Nico en mille morceaux.

Sa grand mère tapota doucement l'épaule de Nico, qui la voyait,contrairement à Thal', car il lui avait tiré poliment une chaise,et l'avait salué d'un "madame"respectueux.

-oui..voila, ça c'est fait..fit-il , Mais elle a réussi à se réincarner.

Lucy fit des petits bond de fangirls sur sa chaise. Alors c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait?Formidable!

-Oui,oui, je sais!s'écria-t-elle. vous..vous l'avez retrouvé?C'est quelqu'un que je connais?

Un silence gêné lui répondit .Nico cacha sa bouche dans sa main pour étouffer son sourire. Thal' gloussa en lançant à Lucy un regard en dessous.

-Grande capacité d'adaptation, mais longue à la détente hein?

Lucy arqua un sourcil.L'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est..

-Toi. dit Nico.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche,figé.Que l'univers d'Oncle Rick existe,d'accord. Que sa pote de classe soit une demie déesse métamorphe,d'accord Nico lui pait le MacDo, d'accord. C'était même génial, mais là..La chance,ça n'allait pas jusque là si?

Son cœur battait fort. La réincarnation de Bianca di Angelo?Mais pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait rien de spéciale...

Quoique..Elle connaissait les mythes grec depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle toujours su.

Une phrase de Randolf lui revint en mémoire. « Certaine personnes n'ont pas besoin de preuves. Ils savent. »

Et si c'était ça qui avait plut à Bianca ?

Soudain, Lucy se reçut le contenu du verre d'eau de Thal' en pleine figure.

-Thal'!gronda Nico,furieux.

-Quoi?répliqua Thal'.Elle bougeait plus !

Lucy ne lui en voulait pas et s'essuya avec sa manche tandis qu'un rire commençait à la secouer.

-Je suis...Bianca?répéta-t-elle.

Thal' hésita un instant.

-Euh...ouais.J'ai bien tout compris, hein Nico ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Lucy lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Trop cool!s'écria-t-elle,s'attirant le regards surpris des clients.

Sans se rendre compte,elle avait employé les même mots que Nico lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de la colonie. Lucy n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

-Alors je suis..ta sœur?chuchota-elle.

Nico se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant.

-Ces histoires de réincarnation,c'est hyper casse tête ..oui..je suppose que tu es...ma sœur.

-Vous pouvez réexpliquer?demanda Gytha,J'ai rien suivis.

Nico balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. Lucy avait encore du mal à enregistrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à voir et entendre sa grand mère,actuellement, sa capacité d'adaptation s'activait ailleurs.

-Je vous répéterez ça plus tard. Le problème c'est que d'ancienne connaissance me court après.

« Bien dit Lucy. Ça aurait été trop facile.. »

-Vous savez qui est Thorn?demanda Nico.

Lucy hocha la tête. Elle ? Ne pas savoir qui était Thorn?Et puis quoi encore !

-Manticore aux yeux verrons, accent français présumé, apparu dans le tome3qui poursuivait...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement

-Toi et Bianca!s'exclama-t-elle.C'était toi et Bianca qu'il voulait !

Nico hocha la tête, morose.

-Il a jamais digéré que vous lui échappiez hein?fit Lucy qui commençait à comprendre.

Ça lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant. La silhouette qu'elle avait vu sur les toits,son rêve où son reflet montrait Bianca...

-Il m'a traqué jusqu'en Albanie. Et maintenant, il cherche Bianca. Il faut que je te ramenne très vite à la colonie avant qu'il te trouve.

-Il m'a déjà trouvé.le coupa Lucy.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un air surpris, comme si ils ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Quoi?fit Lucy en réponse à leur ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'une mortelle, une gamine en plus, prenne part à votre discutions entre grands demis dieux ?

Nico la regarda d'un œil ébahi, puis, lentement, un léger sourire étirra ses lèvres. Lucy le lui rendit. de sa vie elle n'avait connu de rêve aussi vain que de rencontrer Nico di Angelo. Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se trouvait être sa sœur.

-Ah bon,fit Thal'. T'as vu Thorn?Mais t'aurais du me le dire !

Lucy roula des oui,bien sur,c'était si facile !

-Tu m'aurais prit pour une folle.répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais j'aurais prit des photos!se plaignit Thal' avec une moue de petit chiot.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Lucy.

-Tu l'as vu quand? où ?

Lucy leur raconta comment,dans le bus, elle avait aperçu la silhouette fugitive de Thorn sur les toits.

Nico tapota des doigts sur la table, l'air songeur.

-Alors il t'as surement pris en chasse. Di Imortales,comment on va régler ça...

« On »?ça incluait Lucy également?Dans ce cas, le monde était vraiment merveilleux. Bizarrement, la perspective d'un combat avec Thorn ne l'effrayait contraire, elle nourrissait une haine ardente envers la manticore depuis qu'il s'en était pris aux di Angelo. si en plus il s'en été pris à Nico en Albanie, ça n'allait pas la calmer. ne rigolait pas avec les fangirls.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?demanda Thal'.

Soudain,ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce qui n'était peut être pas une bonne chose...

-Oh,j'ai une idée!On attend le vol de kangourous mutant garou, on parlemente avec des cookies au crin de licornes et ils nous prendrons sur leur dos pour aller sur le chemin arc en ciel !

Nico et Lucy échangèrent un regards qui fut plus une discussion muette.

« Vous avez souvent droit à des plans de ce genre ? »

Et aux yeux de Nico de répondre :

« Tout les jours... »

-Ben quoi!s'offusqua Thal'. Quand Gandalf a utilisé les aigles géants, on lui a rien dit !

Nico leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupire avant de boire une gorgée de coca.

Soudain Lucy fut prise d'une violente nausée qui la fit se plier en deux,renversant a moitié ce qui restait de son milk shake sur Thal'. La jeune fille plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.C'est a peine si elle vit Nico se lever. Elle entendit prénomcer son nom, mais comme si elle s'était trouvé au fond d'une piscine.

« une voix lointaine. Tu m'entend ?

Elle cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Nico mais la voix était bien trop douce et féminine pour lui appartenir et semblait venir juste de derrière ses yeux.

« Bianca ? »songea Lucy, se demandant également si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées.

Il s'avéra que oui.

« Ne pense pas si fort ! » répliqua la voix de Bianca.

Puis,elle sembla hésita car rien d'autre ne vint.

« Je suis désolé de faire subir tout ça,la réincarnation. Tu doit être chamboulé... »

« Pas...pas trop, ça va. »répondit poliment Lucy, si tant est qu'il y eut une réponse polie approprié à ce genre de situation.

Elle se surpris elle même a ne pas être étonné du tout qu'une fille d'Hadès décédé lui parle depuis son esprit.

« Bien,repris Bianca. Une chose de moins a gérer..Écoute moi bien s'il te plaît. Thorn est à ta poursuite et veut détruire tous les di Angelo, et comme tu es la moins expérimenté, c'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné en premier. le soupçonne aussi d'avoir fait ça pour attirer Nico. »

De l'autre coté de son champs de vision, Nico lui avait attrapé l'épaule et la secouait doucement tandis que Thal' baragouiner qu'il fallait un bandana du Brésil,allez savoir pourquoi.

Lucy aurait bien voulu les rassurer, mais elle arrivait à peine a ouvrir la bouche, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait éclater.

« Il faut que vous partiez. Des amies chasseresses m'ont parlé d'une forêt proche de la Nouvelle Orléans qui pourrait vous permettre de vous éloigner de Thorn. »

Lucy fronça ses sourcils mentaux. Elle ne voyait pas de qu'elle forêt elle parlait..

Bianca soupira, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

« Elle est cacher par une épaisse couche de Brume, mais croit moi elle est là... »

« Comme le pays de verre dans Alcatraz. »songea la jeune fille.

 _Bianca ne parut pas saisir l'allusion à cette merveilleuse séries de livres, disponible dans toute les bonne librairie, prix variable._

Bon,ça va la pub ?

Donc..

« Hum...Mais en quoi ça nous protègeras de Thorn ? »

Lucy se doutait qu'une manticore était sûrement conçu physiquement pour pouvoir se mouvoir en milieux forestier.

Lorsqu'elle répondit, la voix de Bianca tremblait un peu de culpabilité.

« Et bien..c'est dans cette forêt que vit...Delphyné.Je suppose que ça tiendras Thorn a distance... »

Lucy n'ignorait pas qui était Delphyné.

« Le dragon ?! »coassa-t-elle.

Mais l'esprit de Bianca c'était retiré, et avec elle, la douleur de Lucy.

Elle se redressa et sourit à Nico.

-C'est bon, tout va bien.J'ai juste...parlé à Bianca.

Nico hocha la tête, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Lucy avisa les restes du burger sur la table.

-Elle conseille qu'on se taille vite d'ici. Elle m'a parlé d'une forêt qui nous cacheras de Thorn.

Elle se garda cependant de parler de Delphyné.

-Tant mieux! dit Thal', On va pouvoir échapper à la meute de Lycaon !

Nico écarta les mains.

-Hopopo!Temps mort les filles ! Comment ça « La meute de Lycaon ? »

Thal' se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Oh!Avais-je précisé que nous étions poursuivit par des loups garou affamés ?

Nico la regarda d'un air désespéré.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt!Venez, on remballe !

Il ramassa sa boite Happy Meal (il n'avait mangé que la moitié, ça aurait été dommage de laisser perdre.)et se dirigea vers la sortie du Mac Do, Lucy sur les tallons. Thal' avisa un instant son jouet en plastique et le reste de sunday caramel avant de courir à leurs suite.

Dehors,la foule avait fortement désenflé, laissant un libre espace au cas où quelques Lycaon aurait envie de se lancer a la chasse aux demis dieux.

Nico balleya le trottoir du regard, portant une main à son épée.

-Ok,rien en vu, on peu..

Thal' émit un claquement de langue.

-Navrée Nico mais...

Nico et Lucy se tournèrent vers le point qu'elle désignait.

Une masse sombre et grouillante de Lycaon avançait vers eux. Nico jura en grec ancien.

-Ok,fit Thal', Courir, ça vous tente ?

 **Enfin!J'ai réussit a poster ce fichu chapitre!Merci aux Muses ! J'ai galéré pour le faire, alors je pense qu'on peut leur dire un gros merci et j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**


End file.
